Talking to the Moon
by Reina Grayson
Summary: After what happened with the Legion of Doom, three members of the Bat family decide to start talking to some of their departed friends and family. Rated T for language. #11 in collaboration series with Malaizjan Dejesus


Been wanting to do a story inspired by Bruno Mars' song Talking to the moon, and well with mine and Malaizjan Dejesus' Batman Beyond Series, it gave me the perfect idea for the story. This is Number 11 in the series. I will update my profile with the list of the stories in order and who wrote which.

* * *

Talking to the Moon

Gotham City, Wayne Manor Roof

Areina had been thinking about her parents a lot over the past week. She had been helped by her long lost uncle after a battle went sour, and then she learned a lot about both Reiena Grayson and Roy Harper from him. Tonight she had found a good secluded place on the roof of her home and was looking into the waxing crescent moon. Looking into the moon made her think more.

"Oh mom, dad; everyone says I have both of your tempers combine, but what gets me the most is that I've met Jason. He's incredible; and Meygan and Molly, my cousins, helped heal him. I heard that everyone, even Uncle Dick and Bruce never thought that he'd be good again. Thanks to Meygan's demon power and Molly's healing magic, his soul is whole again and his mind isn't jumbled anymore." Areina said as she continued to stare at the moon.

She sat there with tears in her eyes and she started thinking about what Jason said to her about keeping an eye on Vincent.

"Dad, I know that Deathstroke set the explosion that killed you, and Jason told me you told him about my visit to the past. He also told me, when he remembered about Vincent, to keep an eye on my little brother, that Deathstroke would do anything to hurt anyone that was and is involved with Uncle Dick."

Areina paused at the thought of losing any more of her family, and a stream of tears left her eyes. This also got her thinking about when she hacked the batcomputer at the age of seven.

_ Seven year old Areina was given full access to the Batcave whenever she wanted to go down there. She figured she'd just walk around the cave since she hadn't seen much of it in the five months since she found it. After walking around and checking out the armory, Areina sat down in the chair in front of the batcomputer , and the computer came to life, welcoming her as Reiena._

_ The young girl was very curious since the computer recognized her as her mother. She started typing and found some files that captured her interest. Areina started reading and found out who her father was: Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow. She then found the hero file for him and read it. As she reached the last page, she was crying._

_January 5__th__ 2030_

_Star City was under a heavy crime wave and Red Arrow along with Arsenal were doing the best they could to capture everyone but there was one left and he was the most deadly of all. Deathstroke the Terminator was one of the worse villains in the history of villains. This time his plan was to kill all of the city's archers in one swoop. Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow had died in 2025, so that only left Arsenal, Red Arrow, and Tigress and now was the time to take them out since all three were in the city._

_He had set a bomb in three locations, and each archer, once they had encountered Deathstroke, found out the location of one bomb. Tigress was the first to stop one of the three bombs and soon after Arsenal was done. When it came to Red Arrow, Deathstroke decided to mess with him and gave him two addresses. The first address Red Arrow went to was empty, and by the time he got to the second, the bomb countdown said 00:05. Roy was about to head out of the building, but the door and windows suddenly became covered with steel plates, and that's when the bomb reached 00:00, exploding and killing Roy Harper._

_ Areina couldn't believe what she had just read, and the young child couldn't keep herself from crying. She only had one memory of Roy and that's when she was visiting Dick Grayson when she was four. Roy Harper had called her Stripes because of her black and red colored hair. After that she had never seen the man again. Then it was the next time she saw her uncle Dick after January 5__th__ that year and he called her Stripes, but she didn't complain, she just figured that it was because of the way her hair was._

"You know dad, I remember meeting you when I was four, and I actually threaten people that call me Stripes. I sent a fireball at Terry; you know the game, three strikes and you're out. I know that meeting your child from the future probably changed you, and that's why you called me Stripes. Uncle Dick kept that going so I'd have a small part of you with me through my whole life. I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away; but I also know you're watching over me." Areina stated, the tears flowing all down her face and hitting the roof below her. With all of her thoughts out, she heated the air around her and flew to her bedroom balcony.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Blüdhaven

The past two weeks have been hard on Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing I. His daughter was captured for the second time by Stalker and tortured by him. Along with Meygan; Areina, his only niece, was tortured the same time as Meygan was her second time. After she was rescued, Meygan had been suspended from the team, and was apparently angry enough to destroy her spare room and run away. Even over these past two weeks, every chance of finding her; be it magic or even Gear's brilliance with tracking, they just could not track the quarter demon heroine down.

"Hey sis, hey….Speedy. Sorry Roy, I just never did get use to you going by Red Arrow. Areina's doing great, but she was captured again for the second time in about a year and a half. Stalker decided to torture her and Meygan. I do have to say this, Jason's back with us, on the side of good that is. He kept Areina alive at least, but it seems that she has your thing with her fire power. Whenever it's shut off, she loses all of her strength. Also, after we saved her, I found out that her and Orin, Kaldur's son, shared a kiss, and are now a couple. I never thought I'd see the day when there was a possibility of a fire controller with Atlantean blood." Dick said, looking at the waxing crescent moon.

Thinking about what his departed sister's daughter went through last week got him onto the horrible thoughts he had about his own daughter, Meygan. He reached into one of the pockets of his belt and pulled out an old photo. The photo was just three years old, but it was a wonderful memory. The picture was from the first day the second generation TEAM was founded. Dick thought it a good idea at the time, but that was after Meygan and Vincent had been attacked by Deathstroke at Watchtower.

"This team is strong, and they look after each other. Areina and Terry joined, but I just wish Marik could have lived to be on the team as well. I think Mathen is missing his twin; it's just like when I lost you 19 years ago; Mathen knows that something is missing; he knows he had a twin, but with the fact that Marik's not here, I don't know how to help him. It took the death of three people that I cared about, but Deathstroke's finally in prison for good." Dick said. "I've been looking out for Areina, just like I promised Roy, and the team took over with Vincent. I just hope nothing unexpected happens. The new Legion of Doom seems to have plans to get Deathstroke out, but I won't let that happen, the prison is on high alert."

Dick then started thinking about the day he lost Roy.

_ Watchtower had been called after Tigress couldn't get ahold of Roy, and when Dick and Wally arrived at the site of the explosion, they started pulling rubble and looking for their 'brother'. Miss Martian and Superboy were there as well, but it was Wally and Dick that finally found the cloned archer. He had made it to a corner of the warehouse, but in the explosion, a pipe had flown at him and impaled Roy through the stomach._

_ "Roy, don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Dick said when he saw his 'brother' move._

_ "I think this is it, Dick; I've lost too much blood. There's no *cough* way I can come back from this one." Roy said as he opened his eyes and saw his friends there._

_ "Don't say that Roy, you'll make it." Wally said, not knowing what else to say._

_ "Just take care of Areina….I was hoping that I'd be there to see her grow up, but *cough* I want you to promise me that." Roy said._

_ While Miss Martian and Superboy were taking care of stabilizing the area that the three heroes were in, Arsenal and Tigress had arrived and went right into the building, not caring for their own safety._

_ "I promise Roy, I'll keep an eye on Areina." Dick stated_

_ "I'm sure she remembers what I called her, can you keep that going?" Roy asked, his voice starting to fade._

_ "I will, Roy, don't worry." Dick stated, tears coming to his eyes._

_ It was at that point that Superboy's hearing picked up on a very distressing moment. Roy's heart was slowing, and then it stopped._

_ "Guys, it's over." Superboy said, the sadness showing in his voice._

_ Dick and Wally started crying, they didn't care that the others were around. Arsenal had hardened over the past years, but he was still torn up on the inside because Red Arrow was not just a clone, but in his eyes a brother. Miss Martian and Superboy were comforting each other, but what they didn't know was that Tigress was completely distraught and fell to her knees. Miss Martian left the embrace of her husband and went over to her lifelong friend, going to her knees and hugging Artemis Crock. The 'third' protégé to Green Arrow was keeping a secret from everyone, but what hurt her most was that Roy didn't know this secret._

_ "Let's get him out of here and back to Watchtower." Dick said._

_ With that; Superboy went and, as gently as he could, pulled the pipe from his friend's body. Afterward, the 'boy' of steel picked up the fallen hero and Dick pulled out a mother box. When the boom tube activated, everyone headed through it._

_BBBBBBBBBBBB_

_ Once Roy's body was safely in the med bay, Artemis Crock was standing there, and the others left her alone. _

_ "I wish I had told you Roy, but you have a son. His name is Vincent, and he's a wonderful boy." Artemis said, tears streaming down her face. "I have to tell the others, I've kept this secret for four years, and they have a right to know."_

_ With that, she headed out to find Dick so he could call the original team together for her announcement._

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_ The team was there, and after making sure all the kids were in the indoor playground, Artemis was ready to tell them._

_ "Guys, Jackson is not Vincent's father, I only said that because I thought at the time he was the father. It's Roy, he's Vincent's father, it happened during the Antarctica mission." The archer said_

_ Everyone was shocked, well everyone but Dick._

_ While the kids play in the indoor playground at the other end of the hall. You can hear Kevin yell, "Brian! We called no powers!"_

_ It was somewhat of a solemn thought, seeing as the children didn't know what was going on, but they were carefree right now._

_ "How do we tell him?" Wally questioned._

_ "I don't know, Wally, I just don't know." Artemis said, her head hanging._

"I never did tell Artemis about Vincent's trip to the past because she could have prevented it, but I think it was meant to happen." Dick said. "I've kept my promise, after we found out, the team agreed to watch over Vincent so I could keep an eye on Stripes. I'm sure Meygan's fine; I just hope she comes home soon."

With that said, he knew he couldn't sit around, since Serenity, Mathen and Molly were starting to worry about him wearing himself out looking for Meygan. He pulled a grapple gun and launched it, heading home to be with his family.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Northern City, North Dakota

Jason had returned from talking to Areina in Gotham last week only to find that Meygan had vanished. He figured wherever she was, the quarter demon was working with Mona to become stronger. With some time on his hands, he'd been able to think about everything that had happened. Since Meygan helped him last year, he wasn't doing as much with the crime world, but he was still keeping up with everything. Tonight the waxing crescent moon was showing and the ex-killer looked into it. His thoughts were filled of the woman he loved and the best friend he lost.

"I wanted to hunt him down that day, Roy; but you know was well as I do that Deathstroke's hard to find unless he finds you." Jason said, thinking about the man that took his best friend from him. "I'm sure Rei-bird would want a shot at him too, but since she died giving birth to the fire bug, well, I just wish I had my shot. Rei-bird, Areina's a great girl, and so much like you."

Jason started thinking about the day that he found out that his best friend died.

_Red Hood had been in Taiwan handling the crime ring over there, and it was the big day when he was going to take out the final straggler that had not joined him. He was about to leave when all of a sudden the door to his office was blown up._

_ "Hello Koriand'r." Red Hood said._

_ "You really do need to read the news, Jason." The floating red-haired, orange skinned woman said._

_ "What's up?"_

_ "I have some distressing news; Roy was killed by Deathstroke." Koriand'r said._

_ Jason AKA Red Hood was shocked at this news; how did he miss this in the crime circuit. He had met Roy the night before he was killed by Joker, but when Jason returned, he kept the friendship going after Roy had turned a bit more deadly. They had also met Koriand'r AKA Starfire of Tamaran and the three of them not only became close friends, but it was at times they seemed like a family._

_ "How the HELL did he kill Roy?!" Jason asked, anger showing in his voice._

_ "He had set out to kill all of the archers that watched over Star City, Tigress and Arsenal were there as well. Three bombs were set, and all but one was disarmed, Roy was misled by Deathstroke and got to his bomb too late. He was trapped in the building and the bomb went off." Koriand'r explained._

_ Jason was beyond pissed off. It was 10 years ago that Jason learned about Roy meeting his kids from the future, and he also knew that both had been born by now. The children were still young, but the fact that they would never get to know their father was driving his rage even more._

_ "Jason, the funeral is in two days. I don't think it would be a good idea to attend." Kori remarked_

_ "You're right; Superman alone would fry my ass if I went there; not to mention that Dick and the others on from the team would want a fight." Jason said, knowing that he would be locked up if anyone from the Justice League saw him there._

_Three Days Later_

_ Jason had to visit his best friend's grave, it was just the right thing to do, so he was there and looking at the tombstone._

_ "I'll kill Deathstroke for this, Roy. I remember you telling me about your kids, should they ever need help; I'll be there to help. No one messes with my best friend's family and gets away with it." Jason said, still wearing his Red Hood helmet._

_ With his peace said, the killer/crime boss placed a small flower on the grave beside Roy's. "I wish I could have helped with you too, Lian."_

_ Jason Todd AKA Red Hood then headed out to return to his business._

Jason was pulled from the memory by the sound of gun fire going off, and he figured he'd have some fun tonight. The ex-killer was going to keep his promise to his nieces, but it didn't mean that he couldn't wound the criminals. "Areina's living up to your legacy, Rei-bird; I hope she can keep it up. Roy, I want you to know that I've been keeping my promise about protecting your kids, and I'll keep it up. Right now I need to blow off some steam, but I'm not killing anymore. Dickie-bird's daughters helped me become whole again, and I promised them I would never kill again, but nothing says I can't wound." A smile appeared behind his mask.

With that, he left the roof of the building and headed out to find the criminals and get some of his aggression out.


End file.
